


Cozy day in March

by PlutosStrawberryGarden



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Porn, flirt, soft
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutosStrawberryGarden/pseuds/PlutosStrawberryGarden
Summary: Tuy dựa trên sự kiện có thật, nhưng những gì diễn ra trong fic toàn bộ đều là tưởng tượng của tôi.Nghĩ tới em kết thúc công việc ngày sinh nhật, trở về nhà không phải là căn hộ đơn tối đèn nữa, mà đã có người thắp đèn chờ em, cùng em chia sẻ miếng bánh ngọt, ly rượu thơm, ủ ấm em suốt những giờ phút cuối cùng trong ngày đầu tiên của tuổi 27, chỉ vài chi tiết nhỏ nhỏ như vậy thôi đã khiến trái tim thấy ngọt ngào."Gần đây chân tay bé có còn bị lạnh không ta, hay là trái tim bé đã được sưởi ấm rồi?"
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田/赤楚, 町田啓太/赤楚衛二, 町赤
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cozy day in March

Những làn gió lạnh cuối đông còn sót lại bị cậu thanh niên chặn sau cánh cửa. Cậu cởi chiếc áo khoác nỉ dày treo lên móc, hơi ấm trong nhà ập tới làm cậu hơi rùng mình. Cậu khe khẽ hắng giọng, hô một tiếng với người chủ nhà không biết đang làm gì:

\- Em về rồi đây.

Cậu nghe thấy cửa tủ lạnh mở ra rồi đóng lại. Người đàn ông ấy trong nhà đi lại luôn nhẹ nhàng, không phát ra dù chỉ là âm thanh sàn sạt của dép cạ lên sàn, hay tiếng dậm chân bước đi, nhưng cậu có thể đoán được anh ấy sắp ra tới. Cùng với câu "mừng em về" nhỏ nhẹ dịu dàng, anh xuất hiện cuối hàng lang, bộ pajamas thoải mái không che được đôi chân dài của anh. Cậu cảm thấy nhịp bước anh nhanh hơn bình thường một chút. Machida đến trước mặt cậu, mái tóc vừa thổi khô hơi rối, bờ vai rộng giấu dưới lớp vải cotton mềm mại, đôi mắt sáng chăm chú nhìn cậu, khóe miệng mỉm cười làm lộ lúm đồng tiền hơi cạn bên má trái. Anh áp hai lòng bàn tay lên má cậu, xua đi nốt chút hơi lạnh còn vương vấn. Không gian quanh cậu cũng ấm sực lên, cứ như chỉ cần người đàn ông này hiện diện ở đâu, nơi đó sẽ vô cùng ấm áp, thoải mái, ngọt ngào.

Cảm thấy hai má cậu đã lấy lại nhiệt độ vốn có, anh cũng thả tay, mấy ngón tay hơi chần chờ, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ vịn bờ vai dắt cậu vào trong.

Akaso vừa ngồi lên sofa, Machida đã nhét túi chườm ấm cho cậu ủ tay, bản thân anh cũng ngồi cạnh cậu, vịn cằm, quay mặt cậu đối diện với anh, một tay cầm chiếc khăn vải trắng. Ngón tay dài của anh gãi nhẹ dưới cằm cậu như đang dỗ dành một chú mèo nhỏ, "Nhắm mắt lại đi em." Cậu ngoan ngoãn để anh chườm ấm mí mắt đang sưng căng khó chịu. Một lúc sau, hai mí giảm sưng, anh cũng đứng dậy đi xả, phơi khăn. Cậu chớp chớp mắt nhìn theo bóng dáng anh trong nhà vệ sinh, ôm chiếc túi sưởi cuộn cả người lại trên sofa.

Rất nhanh, anh lau khô tay rồi lại quay ra, không muốn để cậu chờ lâu dù chỉ một phút. Anh nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu thanh niên trông bông xù như loài động vật nhỏ gặm nhấm nào đó đang mềm mại đáp lại ánh mắt mình, vòng tay rộng vươn ra ôm cậu vào lòng, hai bờ môi áp lên cái trán nhẵn nhụi của cậu.

\- Có nước ấm rồi, em muốn đi ngâm mình chút không?

Akaso gật nhẹ trong lòng anh, rồi quen cửa quen nẻo chui vào phòng tắm, cởi quần áo thả vào máy giặt, thực hiện nghi thức thư giãn cuối ngày tại thánh địa mới thu vào tay.

Khi cậu càng mềm, càng bông xốp sau nghi thức ngâm bồn thư giãn quen thuộc, tròng vào người bộ pajamas dành riêng cho mình bước ra, đã thấy trên bàn có góc bánh gateau nhỏ xíu phủ chocolate, mặt trên còn trang trí vài miếng dâu tây. Người đàn ông của cậu - hai chữ "của cậu" này xoay tròn trong ngực vài vòng, khiến cậu cảm thấy ngọt ngào còn hơn vị ngọt cuối đầu lưỡi của chocolate - vừa rót xong cho cậu ly whisky yêu thích, tuy là chỉ rót rất ít. Machida đã ngẩng lên nhìn cậu từ lúc nghe tiếng mở cửa phòng tắm, anh cười rất tươi, hai nếp nhăn dưới mắt cũng xông ra, chen chúc với mấy nét chân chim trên đuôi mắt dài của anh. Tuy là một nụ cười ban đầu trông có vẻ rất khắc khổ, nhưng kết hợp với lúm đồng tiền nho nhỏ trên má trái, và cánh môi trên hơi cong khiến cho khuôn mặt anh có phần giống một chú mèo lớn đang thỏa mãn.

\- Tuy cũng hơi trễ rồi, nhưng anh vẫn muốn chúc mừng lần nữa với em.

Sau đó, góc bánh nhỏ và ly rượu hầu hết vào bụng cậu, chỉ có chút xíu bị người kia cướp đi bằng một nụ hôn ướt át thơm mùi whisky.

Hẳn do hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt, hoặc do người ở bên cạnh là một người đặc biệt, dù sao Akaso cảm thấy rất thư thái, cậu hoàn toàn thả lỏng làm ổ trong lòng anh, để anh ôm về phòng, lại làm ổ trong chăn ủ ấm giường chỉ chờ anh dọn dẹp, tắt đèn nằm xuống bên cạnh. Bao nhiêu mệt mỏi của ban ngày không thể chui vào vòng tay anh. Cậu tự nhiên cảm thấy ngứa ngáy, mười đầu ngón tay rục rịch muốn làm gì đấy, nhưng đáp lại chỉ có cái ôm ấm áp và một nụ hôn dỗ dành lên trán.

\- Ngoan, em mệt rồi, ngủ đi.

Thế là cậu lại cười hì hì vùi đầu vào hõm vai anh, tìm tư thế càng thoải mái, dễ chịu để ngủ.

\- Cảm ơn anh. - cậu nghe tiếng mình thì thào trước khi ý thức chìm vào bóng tối.

Đêm sinh nhật hẳn là một đêm đặc biệt, thời gian chậm rãi nhích từng tí chút, nên khi Akaso hoàn toàn tỉnh táo mở mắt ra, màn trời vẫn chưa kéo hết. Bàn tay to đặt trên thắt lưng cậu ấm hôi hổi. Cậu ngửa đầu nhìn chóp mũi cao của anh, vẩn vơ nghĩ “không thấy lông mũi lộ ra nhỉ”, rồi ánh mắt lia xuống phần mép và cằm đã lún phún râu của anh. Ngay giữa cằm anh có một nốt ruồi nhỏ, không hiểu sao cậu vẫn luôn cảm thấy nốt ruồi này trông khá đáng yêu, lần nào ở cạnh nhau cũng tìm cơ hội sờ nó. Hôm nay cũng như mọi lần, kèm theo đó còn là cảm giác đâm chích ngưa ngứa trên đầu ngón tay. Thế là sự chú ý của Akaso lại bị dời sang hướng khác. Bản thân cậu râu tóc cũng mọc khá nhanh, không cần soi gương cũng biết quai hàm cậu giờ đã phủ màu xanh rồi. Nếu bây giờ mà hôn nhau, chúng nó cạ vào nhau thì cảm giác sẽ thế nào nhỉ?

Nghĩ là làm, cậu nhắm thẳng vào đôi môi trông có vẻ rất mềm ngọt của người yêu, mổ một cái, đánh thức chàng hoàng tử còn say ngủ.

Hai hàng mi dài của hoàng tử rung rung rồi mở hẳn, đôi mắt vừa mở ra đã nhìn chăm chú vào cậu, cánh tay trên thắt lưng cậu siết lại, bờ môi cong mở ra ngậm mút đôi môi đang tranh thủ chạy trốn của cậu. Cậu cảm thấy đầu lưỡi ai đó chạm khẽ vào hàm dưới của mình rồi rụt lại, hai cánh môi bị hút, bị day cắn dường như cũng nóng sốt lên. Sau khi tách ra, Machida liếm môi mỉm cười, mắt anh nheo lại như một chú mèo vừa khoắng sạch cá thơm trên bàn gia chủ.

Vì mải mê chú ý đến độ ấm của môi anh, nên cũng không nhớ là lúc hôn râu có cạ vào nhau không nữa.

Akaso vươn tay ôm cổ anh, rướn người lên cắn lấy bờ môi trên cong cong hệt miệng mèo, “Em muốn thử lại” - xem râu cạ vào nhau là cảm giác thế nào.

Tuy là cuối cùng hôn xong, cậu vẫn không nghĩ ra rốt cuộc lúc hôn nhau râu của hai người có chạm vào nhau không, nếu có thì lại ra làm sao, vì cậu chỉ cắn một cái, người kia đã lật người đè lên cậu, một bàn tay lần tìm nắm lấy tay cậu, tay kia ôm trọn gương mặt cậu mà hôn. Môi lưỡi anh không ngừng ép cậu đón nhận mình, mà cậu cũng tự nhiên đáp lại anh như bao lần trước đó. Đầu lưỡi cậu bị anh liếm hút đến hơi tê tê. Trước khi kết thúc, anh lại còn thăm hỏi một vòng khoang miệng cậu, đặc biệt chăm sóc hàm dưới nhiều chút, dùng chóp mũi âu yếm cọ nhẹ lên mũi cậu rồi mới ngẩng hẳn mặt lên, mỉm cười lộ chiếc răng khểnh.

\- Mamoru ngủ no rồi nhỉ?

Mắt cậu còn nhòe sương, hai gò má nóng sực, tựa như nhiệt độ lòng bàn tay đang áp lên mặt cậu. Cậu nhìn người đàn ông đẹp trai đang chiếm cứ vùng trời phía trên mình, mái tóc không tạo kiểu hơi rối, đôi mắt anh rất sáng, tròng mắt đen sâu thẳm, cứ như nhìn lâu một chút sẽ bị hút luôn vào, cùng anh nhập làm một, không thể tách rời nữa.

Cũng là người đàn ông này - mới chỉ mấy ngày trước - dùng ngôn ngữ của riêng anh để tuyên bố với toàn thế giới rằng trong lòng anh cậu là quan trọng nhất.

Nhiệt độ từ hai bàn tay không biết nắm chặt từ bao giờ truyền vào ngực trái, lan đi khắp cơ thể. Akaso rướn người lên quấn lấy anh, bàn tay còn được tự do víu cổ anh kéo anh ôm sát lại, không muốn chừa bất cứ khoảng trống nào. Khi đã thành công kẹp chặt túi chườm ấm hình người, cậu thỏa mãn cọ cổ anh rầm rì.

\- Ôm em.

Cậu đã nói như thế trong lúc dùng môi mình mơn trớn chiếc nốt ruồi lẻ loi trên vành tai trái của anh, khứu giác cậu chìm trong hương thơm thoang thoảng của dầu gội còn vấn vít trên tóc anh.

Bàn tay anh luồn vào trong áo cậu ve vuốt thắt lưng nhẵn nhụi. Lớp chai mỏng trên các đầu ngón tay ma sát làn da làm cậu cảm thấy hơi ngứa ngáy, không nhịn được đẩy hông lên tránh thoát, thế nhưng lại đồng thời khiến háng mình va chạm với phần hạ bộ nóng rực của người yêu. Anh rên một tiếng, bắt lấy cánh mông tròn thô lỗ vò bóp, mặt trên tìm môi cậu ngấu nghiến hôn. Lúc được thả ra, cổ họng cậu theo quán tính nuốt vào chút nước bọt không biết là của ai. Machida liếm khóe môi cậu, hơi thở theo câu chữ của anh phả lên bờ môi tê run của cậu.

\- Ngoan, đừng chọc anh…

Cảm giác da thịt tiếp xúc trực tiếp với lớp trải giường, áo ngủ đã bị tuột ra lúc nào không biết, phần thân dưới đã ngẩng đầu đang bị bàn tay to của người yêu cách quần lót cọ xát, cậu làu bàu - chẳng biết là ai đang chọc ai cơ - rồi nhắm thẳng xương quai xanh gồ lên của anh cắn một cái.

Mười ngón tay cậu vội vàng muốn cởi hàng nút áo ngủ vướng víu trước mắt mình, nhưng có lẽ bộ phận yếu ớt nhất đang được người kia vỗ về, toàn thân như có dòng điện chạy ngang, tê rần, cậu lực bất tòng tâm giật giật cổ áo anh một chút rồi chuyển hướng kéo phăng quần anh xuống. Mu bàn tay vô tình chạm phải dương vật nóng rẫy, khiến nó cùng chủ nhân giật giật như chào hỏi.

Anh hừ thành tiếng, tự mình lột áo ném xuống sàn nhà. Lúc anh vươn người lục tìm gel trong tủ đầu giường, cơ tay sau kéo căng, đường nét săn chắc trên bụng cũng căng chặt chỉ chờ não bộ cho phép vận động. Theo loạt động tác của anh, vật thể hình trụ cương cứng phủ đầy gân cô đơn cọ cọ lên bụng dưới của cậu, lén quét chút dịch nhầy lên đánh dấu lãnh địa của nó. Dù cũng được diện kiến nó vài lần, cậu vẫn không ngăn được cảm thấy hơi sợ hãi, rồi lại… thích thú? Nó cũng khá giống bàn tay nổi đầy những gân của anh, sợ cô đơn, muốn chạm vào cậu rồi lại không dám, khi lén lút đụng được rồi lại hưng phấn hơn hẳn. Chỉ là nhóc này thành thật hơn bàn tay ai đó, không ngần ngại thể hiện sự yêu thích cực kỳ của nó với cậu.

Cậu phì cười, tự nhiên cảm thấy cuống họng hơi ngứa ngáy, muốn hôn nó một chút, nhưng tư thế này không tiện, hôm nay cậu cũng không muốn rời khỏi vị trí được anh bao bọc, nên chỉ hôn lên vành tai anh.

Machida lôi chai gel cùng với bao ra khỏi tủ, anh ngồi thẳng lưng lại, vuốt ngược tóc ra sau lộ vầng trán cao nhẵn bóng đã hơi lấm tấm mồ hôi. Nhìn ở góc từ dưới lên này mà anh vẫn đẹp trai như vậy, quai hàm căng thẳng cắn chặt, đôi mắt đen thùi chăm chú nhìn cậu, Akaso không khỏi nuốt nước bọt, hy vọng có thể làm giảm cảm giác khô nóng trong họng. Người đàn ông đẹp trai đó vươn bàn tay còn khô ráo nhưng nóng hầm hập chạm nhẹ vào gò má như đang phát sốt của cậu, đầu ngón cái vuốt ve đuôi mắt đã hơi đỏ, trượt xuống cằm, vỗ nhẹ lên đôi môi vô thức mím chặt.

Cậu há miệng ngậm mút ngón tay anh, đầu lưỡi nếm được tí vị mặn khiến cho cơn khát càng rõ ràng hơn…

Chất gel được ủ ấm đã hơi tan ra chảy vào cơ thể, cậu tận lực thả lỏng cơ vòng phối hợp với anh, mông thì lại nghịch ngợm cọ xát hai bắp đùi đang đỡ thân dưới của mình. Hai chân cậu ngoắc vào nhau, ngón chân cà cà sống lưng cố chấp thẳng tắp của anh, hài lòng nghe tiếng anh hít sâu kiềm chế. Thế nhưng đúng lúc này, ngón tay anh cũng chòng ghẹo tuyến tiền liệt nhạy cảm của cậu từ bên trong, khiến cậu thở hắt ra. Anh banh ngón tay, ve vuốt vách thịt đã bị dằn vặt đến nỗi trở nên nhạy cảm không chịu được, sau lại thẳng thắn rút tay để cậu cảm thấy căng trướng, rồi lại trống rỗng vô cùng.

Đôi tay run rẩy vì khoái cảm lưng chừng của cậu chụp lấy bàn tay anh đang định xé vỏ bao cao su, khẽ lắc đầu.

Chỉ hôm nay.

Vào đi.

Em muốn anh.

Lúc nhóc con gân guốc cuối cùng cũng hoàn toàn tiến vào lãnh địa đặc quyền của riêng nó, cả hai người đều thở dài thỏa mãn. Akaso bấu lấy tấm lưng rộng của người yêu, vùi mặt vào bờ vai căng chặt của anh mà nhét đầy mùi hương cơ thể anh vào phổi. Da thịt họ dán sát vào nhau, dương vật bị đè ép giữa bụng hai người cũng thấy ấm áp dễ chịu đến lạ. Nơi kết nối bên dưới nhớp nháp nước, không biết là do gel đã tan, hay do dịch nhầy từ vật nóng của anh, hoặc là mồ hôi của cả hai. Dù sao thì chút xé rách nho nhỏ, độ ấm dị vật trong cơ thể, nhịp ma sát của từng đường gân lên vách thịt đều cho cậu cảm giác đầy tràn, lồng ngực căng trướng, như lữ khách lạc đường đã lâu trong sa mạc cuối cùng cũng tìm tới nguồn nước ngọt.

Mà hai bàn tay ấm nóng của anh như biết cậu cần gì, vỗ về cậu từ bờ vai, eo lưng ưỡn cong, đến xương cụt. Khi anh nhấn hông vùi sâu vào trong cậu, cậu nghe thấy anh hạ giọng thì thầm bên tai mình.

Cảm ơn em vì đã được sinh ra.

Anh yêu em.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuy dựa trên sự kiện có thật, nhưng những gì diễn ra trong fic toàn bộ đều là tưởng tượng của tôi.
> 
> Nghĩ tới em kết thúc công việc ngày sinh nhật, trở về nhà không phải là căn hộ đơn tối đèn nữa, mà đã có người thắp đèn chờ em, cùng em chia sẻ miếng bánh ngọt, ly rượu thơm, ủ ấm em suốt những giờ phút cuối cùng trong ngày đầu tiên của tuổi 27, chỉ vài chi tiết nhỏ nhỏ như vậy thôi đã khiến trái tim thấy ngọt ngào.
> 
> "Gần đây chân tay bé có còn bị lạnh không ta, hay là trái tim bé đã được sưởi ấm rồi?"


End file.
